Collections
Collections are comprised of multiple items which can be collected by playing The Pioneer Trail. When the Pioneer collects all of these items, s/he will receive special Rewards. You generally can only have a maximum of 99 individual items of a collection at any time. There are currently 379 collections in Pioneer Trail. __TOC__ Color Coding Collection items which are shown below with a purple background are items which are needed in a variety of Goals. The Pioneer should therefore be careful not to give them away to a Neighbor, unless there is a sufficient quantity to satisfy the needs of the respective Goals. Collection items shown below with a light brown background are items which can be received from a Mystery Gift. Badges The following badges are available from turning in Collections: Collections 3F Collection 3 Year Anniversary Collection Almond Collection Amy's Hideout Collection Animal Aid Collection Animal Habit Collection Animal Power Collection Animal Taming Collection Apothecary Collection Apple Collection Apple Festival Collection Apricot Collection April Fools Collection Archaeology Collection Artichocke Collection Australian Collection Avocado Collection B&B Mystery Box Collection Back to School Collection Badger Collection Bakery Collection Balloon Collection Bank Collection Barber Shop Collection Barn Collection Bear Collection Beast O' Burden Collection Beautiful Breed Collection Beehive Collection Bess Romance Collection Big Barn Collection Black Bean Collection Black Rose Collection Blackberry Collection Blacksmith Collection Bloodberry Tree Collection Bounty Artifact Collection Boysenberry Collection Brick Oven Collection Bronze Carnival Collection Bull Endurance Collection Bull Stamina Collection Bull Strength Collection Bulletin Collection Bungling Botanist Collection Bunny Beauty Collection Cabbage Collection Cabin Collection Campground Collection Canada Goose Collection Candy Shop Collection Cantaloupe Collection Caring for Heroes Collection Carnivorous Plants Collection Caroling Collection Carp Collection Carrot Collection Cascade Collection Cat Master Collection Cattle Drive Collection Cattle Rustler Collection Cave Truffle Collection Cavern Cave Collection Cavern Collection Chapel Collection Chasm Collection Cherry Collection Chicken Collection Chicken Coop Collection Chickens Eaten Collection Chili Collection Civic Center Collection Claim Jumper Collection Clearing Collection Clock Tower Collection Clover Collection Cocoa Collection Coffee Collection Companion Collection Corn Collection Corral Collection Cotton Collection Countdown to Halloween Courthouse Collection Cow Collection Cowboy Collection Coyote Collection Crabapple Collection Crafting Collection Crafting Workshop Collection Crawdad Collection Creepy Candy Collection Crop Crafting Collection Detective Agency Collection Diamond Carnival Collection Dig Site Collection Digging Dog Collection Diner Breakfast Collection Diner Chef Collection Diner Dinner Collection Diner Lunch Collection Dino Bones Collection Dinosaur Collection Disturbed Spirit Collection Dog Show Collection Dry Dry Dessert Collection Doghouse Collection Duck Collection Dunkin' Donkey Collection Eggplant Collection Elderberry Collection Emporium Collection Everglade Collection Exotic Bug Collection Exotic Fish Collection Fall Harvest Collection Family Collection Family Reunion Collection Family Secret Collection Fancy Gratchett Collection Farming Artifact Collection Ferris Wheel Collection Fig Collection Fine Dining Collection Fire Station Collection Flax Collection Flower Gardening Collection Flower Shop Collection Flytrap Patch Collection Foothill Flowers Collection Foothill Shrub Collection Foundry Collection Fourth of July Collection Fowl Pond Collection Fox Collection Frankenfruit Tree Collection Free-range Fatty Collection Free-range Fuzzy Collection Fresh Grass Collection Frog Haven Collection Frontier Works Collection Garlic Collection Gemstone Collection General Store Collection Ghost Pumpkins Collection Ghostly Collection Ghostly Varmints Collection Gnarly-Horned Mountain Goat Collection Goat Collection Gold Carnival Collection Golden Fiddle Collection Golden Trail Collection Goose Collection Gramps' Collection Grand Bandstand Collection Grape Collection Graveyard Collection Greedy Bandit Collection Greenhouse Collection Groundhog Collection Gum Drop Collection Guppy Collection Headin' West Collection Healthy Hank Collection Heart Letter Collection Herding Dog Collection Hex Collection Hickory Collection Hidden Hideout Collection Hideout Collection Hitchin' Rail Collection Hogknocker Collection Holiday Bow Collection Holiday Cheer Collection Holiday Decoration Collection Holiday Hall Collection Holiday Hollow Collection Homefront Heroes Collection Holiday Hollow Horse Collection Hot Spring Collection Hunting Artifact Collection Hunting Dog Collection Ice Chip Collection Ice Skating Collection Icy Collection Import Collection Independence Day Collection Injured Animal Collection Inn Collection Inn L'Amour Collection Jackalope Lodge Collection Jailhouse Collection Java Llama Collection July 4th 2012 Collection Jumbo Cane Collection Kennel Collection Kissing Tree Collection Kitty Collection Land Office Collection Legal Collection Lemon Collection Libary Collection Livestock Pen Collection Log Sawin' Collection Lookout Collection Madrone Collection Magic of Winter Collection Maize Collection Manure Collection Manzanita Collection Maple Collection Medical Collection Med-Pack Collection Melon Collection Memory Collection Military Collection Mining Collection Monster Varmints Collection Moose Collection Mountain Blueberry Collection Mule Collection Mummy Collection Museum Collection Mystery Animal Collection Naughty Collection Nefarious Plans Collection New Year's Collection Newspaper Stand Collection Nursery Collection Oak Tree Collection Orange Collection Orchard Collection Orchid Collection Over the Rainbow Collection Ox Collection Pampered Pigs Collection Pampered Sheep Collection Panther Collection Peach Collection Peanut Collection Pear Collection Peas Collection Pecan Collection Pee Collection Pen Pal Collection Peppermint Collection Persimmon Collection Pet Shop Collection Pheasant Collection Pig Collection Pine Tree Collection Pink Rose Collection Pioneer Campsite Collection Pioneer Trail Collection Platinum Bank Collection Plum Collection Pole Pine Collection Postcard Collection Potato Collection Potting Shed Collection Premium Breed Collection Premium Dog Show Collection Premium Fan Collection Premium Strength Collection Preparation Collection Prairie Lavender Collection Prickly Pear Cactus Collection Prize Pig Collection Pumpkin Collection Quilting Collection Railroad Collection Ranch Collection Raspberry Collection Red Rose Collection Red Trillium Collection Redemption Collection Redwood Collection Rescue Collection Ridge Rail Collection Rock Chippin Collection Romance Collection Ropin' Collection Salmon Collection Saloon Collection Sandstone Collection Sawmill Collection School Collection Shaggy Llama Collection Shaman Lodge Collection Shearin' Collection Sheep Collection Sheriff Collection Sheriffs Academy Collection Silver Carnival Collection Smokehouse Collection Shower Collection Snake Collection Snowman Chic Collection Snowy Barrel Collection Snowy Spruce Collection Soda Collection Souvenir Collection Spirit Artifact Collection Spiritual Guidance Collection Spring Collection Squash Collection St. Bernard Collection St. Patrick's Day Collection Stained Glass Collection Stately Estate Collection Stolen Harvest Collection Storage Shed Collection Stranger Collection Sugar Plum Collection Sunflower Collection Sugar Cane Collection Sugar Plum Collection Summer Memories Collection Sunset Collection Super Shearin' Collection Surveying Collection Swan Collection Sweet Dreams Collection Sweet Poatato Collection Tack Room Collection Tailor Shop Collection Tangerine Collection Telegram Collection Tending the Fort Collection Thanksgiving Collection Thinkin' Tree Collection Toll Collection Tomato Collection Town Hall Collection Trading Post Collection Trail Medicine Collection Train Building Collection Train Robber Collection Travelin' Bank Collection Travelin' Tools Collection Treat Collection Trick Collection Trick or Treat Collection Trout Collection Tumbleweed Collection Tunel of Love Collection Turkey Care Collection Turkey Collection Turkey Hunting Collection Vanilla Collection Victorian Collection Volcanic Collection Wagon Collection Water Rescue Collection Watermelon Collection Wayward Rocket Collection Weed Pullin' Collection Waterwell Collection Wheat Collection White Buffalo Collection White Grizzly Collection White Oak Collection White Rose Collection White Sage Collection Wikiwah Collection Wild Lupine Collection Wild Rice Collection Wild Strawberry Collection Wildflower Collection Wildwood Collection Wine Grape Collection Winter Collection Wishing Fountain Collection Wolf Collection Wolfnut Collection Work Chest Collection Worrisome Collection Yosemite Honeymoon Collection Zucchini Collection June 25th update With the June 25, 2010 update, many rewards from the Collections were changed. Goals *Buyer Beware! is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to turn in 1 Collection. *12 Days o' Christmas, XII was a Timed Goal which required the Pioneer to turn in 1 Collection. See Also * Gameplay Category:Collections Category:Collectibles Category:Gameplay Category:spring water Category:Silver carneval